Исповедь
by Oris Shimara
Summary: Джон Уотсон признается в одной из записных книжек в настоящей природе отношений со своим другом Шерлоком Холмсом.


Название: Исповедь

Автор: Cybelia

Переводчик: Oris Shimara

Бета: Апрель

Жанр: романс, слеш

Саммари: Джон Уотсон признается в одной из записных книжек в настоящей природе отношений со своим другом Шерлоком Холмсом. Основано на фильме 2009 года.

Дисклеймер: Всё принадлежит сэру Артуру Конан Дойлю.

_«8 апреля 1891_

Я долго колебался, прежде чем открыть эту записную книжку. Сначала я обещал себе, что никогда не напишу этот рассказ. Но за несколько дней до свадьбы с моей дорогой Мэри, я чувствую острую необходимость изложить свои муки на бумаге.

То, что я здесь напишу, никогда не должно быть прочтено никем, кроме меня. Возможно даже, я сожгу этот блокнот после того, как закончу мой рассказ. Это будет самым правильным поступком, исходя из того, что в нем будет содержаться.

Я буду говорить здесь о тех чувствах и поступках, которые мораль осуждает. Только два человека, главные персонажи, один из которых я, знают об этих событиях. Может быть, это объясняет, почему я так хочу об этом написать. Надо, чтобы я выплеснул из себя стыд и удовольствие, страх и ликование, печаль и любовь…

Всё началось примерно пять лет назад. Мой дорогой друг, великий детектив Шерлок Холмс, только что разрешил особенно сложное дело, оставившее некоторые физические последствия на его теле.

Преступник, которого мы преследовали, держал в заточении, изнасиловал и убил трех девушек. Когда, благодаря таланту Холмса, мы его, наконец, разоблачили, он решил не сдаваться без борьбы. Несмотря на все свои способности, мой друг смог одолеть его только с помощью меня и людей Лестрейда, прибывших как раз в тот момент, когда детектива собирались пронзить шпагой. Но всё же убийца успел ранить Холмса в живот и бедро. Пока тот передавал преступника в руки закона, я пытался убедить его отправиться в больницу: состояние его ран показалось мне достаточно серьёзным даже без углубленного изучения. Он уверенно отказался, вынуждая меня отвести его в нашу квартиру и вылечить в своем кабинете. Подобное я слышал уже не в первый раз, так что я не был удивлен подобной настойчивости. Если бы я знал, чем всё это закончится… Нет, даже если бы я это знал, я бы сделал всё точно так же…

Тогда, в кабинете, я помог моему другу сесть на операционный стол и снять разодранную и окровавленную одежду. Ему также пришлось снять с себя нижнее белье, чтобы я смог, наконец, приступить к ране на бедре.

- Боюсь, ваши вещи уже не подлежат восстановлению, - пробормотал я, пока рылся в сумке в поисках дезинфицирующего средства.

- … Учитывая, что половина из них ваши, я не буду чрезмерно в них нуждаться.

Я не был удивлен: уже привык, что мой друг берет у меня одежду, не интересуясь моим мнением. Но я всё же поднял взгляд к небу и вздохнул. Он бросил мне в спину:

- Вы ведь не сердитесь?

Я услышал улыбку в его голосе. У него был особенный тембр, единственный для моих ушей. Даже в толпе мне всегда удавалось его узнать… Это одна из деталей, которая должна была меня встревожить… Часто, думая о Холмсе, я осознавал, что знаю его лучше, чем кто-либо… Лучше, чем мог бы знать его друг… И это, должен признаться, иногда приводило меня в ужас. Если бы у меня были его способности к дедукции, это не опечалило бы меня сверх меры. Но даже если я и оценивал себя, как человека умного, я знал, что никогда не достигну его уровня. Если бы существовал способ измерить и подсчитать умственные способности человека, у Холмса, несомненно, были бы лучшие результаты во всем Лондоне… Может быть, даже во всей Великобритании.

Но я слишком удалился от моего рассказа. Продолжим.

Итак, Холмс лежал раздетым на столе, а я собирал всё, что может мне пригодиться для его лечения. Когда я вернулся к нему, его вопрос всё ещё оставался без ответа, но я знал, что говорить что-либо было бесполезно. Он и так мог видеть, что я не рассержен и даже не расстроен.Всё остальное, что могла бы ему позволить подобная фамильярность, я мог исправить постукиванием трости. Но я ни в чём не мог упрекнуть Холмса, особенно когда он смотрел на меня таким взглядом, провоцирующим дрожь, пробегавшую по спине.

Пытаясь отвлечься от глаз, наблюдавших за мной, я сел на табурет, лицом к нему, и начал чистить его раны. Та, что была на животе, оказалась простым порезом, не нуждавшимся в наложении шва. Я всего лишь перебинтовал талию и наложил компресс. Повреждение бедра было, напротив, более серьезным. Холмс положил руки на интимное место, но он мешал этим накладыванию шва на рану.

- Друг мой, если вы действительно хотите, чтобы я вас вылечил, вы должны убрать руки.

Так как он не пошевелился, я поднял к нему лицо. Его реакция удивила меня больше, чем всё, что он мог бы сделать до этого: он смущенно отвел взгляд. За долгие годы нашего с ним знакомства, я никогда не видел Холмса в замешательстве. Даже в самых худших ситуациях, он сохранял чувство юмора. Никогда он не отводил взгляд… Никогда до этой минуты.

- Холмс? Что такое?

Видя, что он мне не отвечает и имеет вид всё более зажатый, я попытался разрядить обстановку:

- Вы знаете, что я врач и видел мужчин обнаженными. И я вас уверяю, что некоторых из них хотел бы не видеть вовсе. Я вам обещаю – что бы вы мне ни показали, меня это не шокирует.

Он глубоко вздохнул, затем медленно развёл руки. Я снова опустил глаза, чтобы заняться раной… и замер.

- Не сердитесь на меня за это, мой дорогой друг, - выдохнул Холмс.

Он, конечно, не мог не заметить мою реакцию.

- Я не…

- Насколько вам известно, я не помешан на таких… вещах… Но всё же я не железный… А ощущения ваших рук на моей коже…

Я почувствовал, как у меня горят щёки, и подумал, что они уже, наверняка, приобрели пунцовый оттенок. Я не поднимал глаз, боясь поймать взгляд моего друга. В конце концов, я попытался взять себя в руки, чтобы унять волнение, в которое он меня привел, и заняться ранением. Мне стоило больших усилий заставить пальцы не дрожать, пока я зашивал рану. С каждым движением тыльная часть моей левой ладони опасно задевала его причинное место, мешая мне игнорировать неожиданно возникшую проблему. Когда я, наконец, завершил перевязку, я поднялся и покинул комнату, бросив ему:

- Я поищу вам чистую одежду!

Я устремился в комнату моего друга, чтобы найти что-нибудь в его шкафу. Я был слишком выбит из колеи произошедшим, чтобы понять, что половина одежды, находящейся в гардеробе, была моей. Взяв бельё, штаны и рубашку, я направился к своему кабинету. Остановившись перед закрытой дверью, я тщетно пытался прогнать такой смущающий образ моего друга. Я уперся лбом в кулак, закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, прежде чем выпрямиться, немного успокоившись. Я, наконец, решился зайти и обнаружил, что Холмс всё ещё сидит на столе с неопределенным взглядом. Он прикрылся своей порванной рубашкой, за что я ему был мысленно благодарен. Он взял протянутую ему одежду, не глядя на меня. Не зная, что сказать, я предпочёл исчезнуть, чтобы дать ему спокойно одеться.

Когда я снова вышел из кабинета, ко мне приблизилась наша домовладелица, миссис Хадсон.

- Мистер Уотсон, что с вами? Вы белее снега.

- Ничего страшного, просто маленькое недомогание.

- Выпьете чая с печеньем?

- С удовольствием. Благодарю вас, миссис Хадсон.

Женщина засуетилась на кухне. Я спустился в гостиную и упал с закрытыми глазами на своё любимое кресло. Спустя несколько минут я услышал, как наша домовладелица зашла, поставила поднос на стол и вернулась к себе. Внезапно я почувствовал себя крайне уставшим. За несколько мгновений волнение, которое я пытался спрятать внутри себя долгие месяцы, захватило меня, и сейчас я был неспособен от него отделаться. Я знал, что у меня не должно быть таких мыслей, и что меня ждет огонь Преисподней, если я не опомнюсь. Что чувства, переворачивающие в этот момент все в моем сердце, противоестественны, так же далеки от нравственности, как и действия некоторых преступников, которых мы с Холмсом преследуем так активно. Однако пламя, разбуженное в глубине меня, отказывалось угасать.

Я не знаю, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем мой друг присоединился ко мне в гостиной. Со всё ещё сомкнутыми веками я услышал, как он вошел и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. Я мысленно проследил за его шагами, понял, что он остановился у окна, выходившего на оживленную Бейкер-стрит.

- Джон…

Мы редко называли друг друга по именам. Факт, что он делает это сейчас, не помог мне собраться с мыслями.

- Я не хотел, чтобы вы чувствовали себя неловко из-за меня. Вы знаете, что я не всегда придерживаюсь поведения, принятого в обществе. Все наслаждаются праздным времяпрепровождением, но я не способен оставаться без дела. Все требуют денег за работу, а я могу разрешить дело и отказаться от платы.

Он прервался на мгновение. Я открыл глаза и увидел, что он стоит ко мне спиной, погруженный в созерцание улицы. Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил:

- Все ухаживают за женщинами, вступают с ними в брак и зачинают потомство, я же никогда не смогу полюбить ни одну из них… Я никогда никого не подпускал к себе, не позволял узнать меня так близко… До того, как я вас встретил, Джон… О, конечно, как и другие, я поддался как минимум один раз женским чарам, но это произошло скорее из научного любопытства, чем от настоящего желания. Я…

Он замолчал, затем резко повернулся ко мне. Он застыл, увидев, что я смотрел на него, но на этот раз не отвернулся от меня. Напротив, он погрузил свой угрюмый взгляд в мой. Мне стоило некоторых усилий выдержать его, не опустить глаз.

- Я не буду вам лгать, Джон. Наперекор вашей воле я испытываю к вам чувства, которые я никогда бы вам не открыл. Я знал, что я способен скрывать их от вас… Но я не мог предвидеть этот проклятый случай… У меня нет ни малейшего желания потерять вас, мой друг. Однако, если для вас будет невыносимым оставаться здесь и сохранять нашу дружбу, я вас пойму. Только прошу вас сказать мне это немедленно, чтобы я мог избавить вас от своего присутствия до вашего ухода.

Я лишился дара речи от этого признания. Я знал, что должен говорить, сказать ему, какие страдания он мне причиняет; не позволить ему вообразить, будто бы он мне отвратителен. Но шок от последних событий был слишком велик, чтобы я мог ответить. В ответ на мое молчание я увидел, как его плечи опустились, а в его взгляде промелькнула грусть. Он схватил трубку и табак с каминной полки и, не сказав ни слова, направился к двери. Когда он взялся за ручку, я смог, наконец, отреагировать. Я подскочил к нему и захлопнул приоткрытую дверь. Он бросил на меня удивленный взгляд. Наши лица находились так близко друг к другу, что я чувствовал его дыхание на своих губах. И тогда я всё позабыл: свои принципы, нравственность и Ад, ждавший меня. Я скользнул одной рукой по его бедру, вторую положил ему на затылок и притянул к себе. Он быстро отреагировал, с жаром ответив на мой поцелуй, разжигая мои чувства и пробуждая скрытое волнение.

Даже если я решился описать эти события, я не пойду дальше в моём рассказе. Воспоминания о продолжении того дня неминуемо вызывают во мне желание. Сегодня у меня уже нет права позволить себе отдаться этому волнению. Мы поддерживали совершенно аморальные отношения, но я нисколько об этом не жалею. Вспоминать, как держал его в своих руках, в своей постели, практически каждую ночь в течение пяти лет, вспоминать о том, что мы себе воображали, - всё это навсегда останется в моем сердце и в моей памяти. Но скоро я женюсь на Мэри. Я переверну одну из страниц своей жизни, даже если часть меня отказывается это делать и страдает безумно.

Я никогда ему этого не говорил… И никогда не скажу. Я только напишу здесь, а потом сожгу этот блокнот. Слова навсегда исчезнут в дыме камина, рядом с которым я сижу в последний раз перед тем, как уехать из дома, хранившего наш секрет.

Шерлок Холмс, я вас люблю…»

Молодая женщина закрыла блокнот и вытащила носовой платок, чтобы промокнуть щеки, залитые слезами. Она долго оставалась неподвижной, оказавшись между болью от осознания того, что человек, которого она любила всем сердцем, оказался для неё совсем чужим, и решением того, что она должна сейчас сделать. Она поднялась, убрала блокнот в сумочку, бросила короткий взгляд на белое платье, в котором собиралась сегодня переступить порог церкви. Накинула на себя пальто и вышла из дома. Остановила извозчика, назвав адрес:

- 221 бис на Бейкер-стрит.

Спустя несколько минут она уже поднималась в последний раз по лестнице, ведущей в квартиру, где человек, которого она любила, готовился к предстоящей церемонии.

_«14 апреля 1891_

Никогда бы не подумал, что снова буду писать в этом блокноте. Этим утром моя жизнь приняла совершенно неожиданный оборот. Я встал на заре с мыслью о том, что закончу этот день уже женатым мужчиной. Однако этим вечером, когда ночь опустилась на Лондон несколько часов назад, я всё ещё холостяк… Но не один…

Я одевался для похода в церковь, где я должен был жениться на Мэри, когда в дверь постучали. Я был более чем удивлен, увидев свою невесту, которая, как я думал, готовилась к нашей свадьбе.

- Джон, нам нужно поговорить.

Я впустил её. Она быстро огляделась вокруг себя и достала какой-то предмет из сумочки. Я почувствовал, что кровь отхлынула от моего лица – я узнал кожаную обложку блокнота, который, как мне казалось, я сжег. Она молча смотрела на него одно долгое мгновение, затем протянула мне. Я взял его дрожащими руками, умоляя Небо о том, чтобы она его не открывала. Но её серьезный вид делал напрасными все мои просьбы.

- Я не хотела его читать, Джон, но ваше состояние в последние дни и поведение вашего друга Холмса толкнули меня на любопытство.

Я открыл было рот, но она подняла руку, помешав мне перебить её.

- Я не сержусь на вас, мой друг. Признаюсь, мне, конечно, больно, потому что я люблю вас всем сердцем. Однако в глубине души я сомневалась, взаимны ли эти чувства. С того момента, как вы представили меня Шерлоку Холмсу, я знала, что ваши отношения переходят границу дружбы. Не осознавая этого и, к тому же, не желая этого допускать, я верю, что частично угадала близость, связывающую вас. Я люблю вас, Джон, но у меня нет никакого желания делать вас несчастным. Ваша любовь к нему слишком велика, чтобы я вмешивалась в это. И я смогла увидеть в его взгляде, что его чувства к вам так же сильны. Может быть, когда-нибудь вы найдете женщину, которой сможете отдать всё свое сердце целиком, но это не я. Ваше сердце наполнено им, и сейчас там недостаточно места, что посвятить его супруге.

Она замолчала, и я прошептал:

- Могу вас заверить в том, что я вас люблю.

- Я это знаю, мой дорогой Джон. Но ещё я знаю, что не смогу бороться с ним. Ваша любовь к нему бесконечно превосходит те чувства, которые вы испытываете ко мне. Даже страдая от этого, я знаю, что приняла правильное решение, как для вас, так и для меня.

Я был настолько ошеломлен, что не мог пошевелиться. Она послала мне грустную улыбку, затем подошла, чтобы поцеловать меня в щёку, и покинула квартиру. В эту секунду я осознал, что она больше никогда сюда не вернется, что она выбрала боль, но разорвала помолвку, хоть и любила меня.

Холмс обнаружил меня стоящим посреди комнаты, всё ещё в шоке, всё ещё неспособным понять то, что Мэри только что сделала.

- Джон?

Я повернул к нему голову и был ослеплен его взглядом, таким напряженным, и лицом, которое я так любил. Он выдохнул:

- Она разорвала вашу помолвку.

Мне не было нужды спрашивать, какая дедукция привела его к подобному выводу, потому что это было очевидно: Мэри оставила свое обручальное кольцо на столе, прежде чем уйти. Прежде, чем я смог отреагировать, он выхватил из моих рук блокнот и начал листать его. Когда я попросил вернуть его, он задержал взгляд на странице. Улыбка растянула уголки его рта, который я так часто целовал.

- Итак, вы меня любите…

Он поднял голову, и я погрузился в его темные глаза. Он приблизился, обнял меня и оставил на моих губах один из самых нежных поцелуев. Потом он наклонился к моему уху, чтобы прошептать:

- Я тоже вас люблю, Джон Уотсон. И так как Мэри вас не захотела, я оставлю вас здесь, рядом со мной, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

Я зарылся лицом в его шею, и мое сердце переполняло ликование.

Он крепко спит в моей постели. Одеяло сползло, обнажив спину и почти женский изгиб его талии. Я чувствую, как во мне просыпается желание к нему. Я спрашиваю себя, как я мог подумать о том, чтобы уйти от него и навсегда лишиться возможности трогать его, гладить и заставлять стонать. Как я думал, что смогу обходиться без его кожи, без его тела, одновременно гибкого и сильного, не чувствовать его рядом со мной, во мне, не теряться в нем… Он мой друг, мой брат, мой партнер, мой любовник… Он часть меня, и останется ею до конца нашей жизни.

Пока я писал эти строки, он повернулся ко мне и открыл глаза. Он улыбается мне. Я закрою блокнот и тщательно спрячу его от чужих взглядов, как мы прячем нашу любовь от всех. Потом я присоединюсь к нему, чтобы в его руках забыть весь мир на несколько часов.»

**Конец.**


End file.
